


尘土之国｜THE EMPIRE OF DIRT

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, One Shot Collection, Psychological Trauma, Unspecified Setting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: AC乙女向小短章合集。随手码的无法成文的自嗨性质幻想、片段、脑洞等各种垃圾（说真的，垃圾）存放处。某种意义上比较病气。人物和分级见各篇小标题。懒得预警，酌情观看。爱更不更。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Reader, Haytham Kenway/Reader, Jacob Frye/Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader, Shay Cormac/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. 心跳（Connor/Reader）Teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我们什么时候能回去？”

窗帘是蓝色的。窗户只能往外推十厘米。饭点每天都一样，不早不晚。吃饭的时候要把床侧的桌板拉起来。床头升起的时候把手和轴承都发出金属摩擦的刺响。旁边的小柜子上没有个人用品，规规矩矩地放着水壶和急救包，氧气管绕了几圈挂在小钩子上。穿着淡绿色制服的护士跟着管床医生走进来，推着小车，上面装着吊瓶、注射器、碘伏、纱布还有温度计。他们拉上帘子。你被困在这个两米见方的狭小空间里，像个破破烂烂的人偶，接连几天被散发着消毒水味的器械打开又合上。护士解开病号服的扣子检查固定在你锁骨旁边的输液泵。那周围被刺得泛红，但无需处理。医生戴上手套毫不轻柔地按压创口附近鼓胀的皮肤。引流管从缝合线里伸出来，淤积着淡红色的液体。你咬着牙没喊疼，只在换纱布的时候两腿乱蹬。“嘘，没事。”护士说。她年长，声音温和，体态丰腴，让你想起久远记忆中的母亲。

管床医生写好当天的记录，把写字板挂回床尾。

“我们什么时候能回去？”你问。

“别想太多。”医生说。

“要把帘子拉开吗？还是就这样？”护士问。

“请帮我拉开。”你说。

帘子哗哗响着被移到一边，再用搭扣齐齐整整地束起来。天花板上白炽灯冷冽的光线和窗口惶然的日光撞在一起，叫你眼睛发胀。你避开伤口，别扭地侧过身，往旁边的那张床上看去。

康纳睡得很熟。哪怕以前，在夜里，你也没见过他这么安宁平和的样子。他的头发散着，鼻子底下的细管像条透明的蛇，从凌乱的鬓角钻进去，又从浓密的发尾钻出来。病服的袖子对他来说有些短，他的手腕露在外面，比你印象中细瘦一些。上面有和你一样的腕带，写着他的名字。

“康纳，”你轻声叫他，“我们什么时候能回去？”

他依旧没有说话，回答你的只有监护仪器一成不变的滴滴声。那是他的心跳。你在他旁边二十四小时听着。只要这声音还在，你就能留在此地听到时间尽头。

你重新躺好，不再提问。一滴眼泪不声不响地落在枕头上。

Fin  
2020-05


	2. 解药（Shay Cormac/Reader）Mature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “好啊，”你说，让自己不要去想他会不会食言。

“这是什么？”谢伊站在柜子前面，低头看着里面的一排药瓶，时不时伸手转过瓶子研究上面的标签，“这又是什么？”他没穿上衣，只套着一条触感绵软的长裤。他背上有好几道伤疤，最严重的是肩胛附近子弹的贯穿伤。伤口处的筋肉纠在一起，往里凹陷，像是一种永久缺失的象征。

“别看了，过来。”你缩在毯子里，拍了拍旁边凌乱的床单。他坐回来，床垫随着重量凹陷下去。你喜欢这种感觉。你把头靠在他胳膊上，圆滑的指甲顺着分明的肌肉线条挠了挠。毯子滑下去一截露出光裸的肩膀。

“我们认识几天了，还没说过几句话。”他说。

“你想说什么？”你坐直了些，伸手去摸床头柜上的烟盒。

“别这样，姑娘，”他俯身越过你，按住你的胳膊，“别在床上抽烟。”你顺势搂住他的脖子，两腿不怀好意地往他腰上缠。“饶了我吧。”他假意抱怨，手却从善如流地往下伸。宽松的裤子一扯就掉下去。你咯咯笑着，不知第几次乖顺地打开，抬起腰迎合他。那个地方尚且湿润，早已习惯他的触感，稍微一碰就熟透了一般溢出来。熟知枪炮与剑戟的手指继续往里进犯，叫你把脸埋进他的肩窝不知南北。毯子给蹬到一边，露出这些天被充分揉捏取悦过的身体，胸部饱涨，皮肤嫣红。

“你还没告诉我，”他按着甬道深处最为熟软的部分，沉甸甸的、炽热的硬物抵着你的大腿内侧，“那些药片是做什么用的？你每天都吃。”

你满眼迷朦地看着他，床单在指缝间皱成一团。

“为了……保持正常，”你回答，话音带着沉醉的余味，“为了在下次见到你之前……不要死掉。”

他用空闲的那只手抚摸着你。阴茎终于挤进去的时候你以求索的姿态捧着他瘦削的侧脸和他激烈地亲吻，好像他是淡水氧气食物睡眠等一切对生命至关重要的东西。他的手掌抚过你身上的疤痕就像你之前在睡梦中无意识地摩挲他右眼上的那一道。

“那我得让你经常见到我。”他说，下巴搁在你双乳之间，下身还和你连在一起。

“好啊，寇马克先生，”你像小孩子一样笑起来，用小指勾着他的手指，让自己不要去想他会不会食言。

Fin  
2020-05


	3. 处方（Haytham Kenway/Reader）Mature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “即使那样也比现在好。”

肯威医生把处方笺放在桌上，你把它拿起来，道了谢，揣着包走出诊室。你每个月见他一回，已经持续半年，每次的情形都差不多。他用缺乏起伏的专业语气询问你的状况，调整药物的搭配，开出药方。有两回，你在他对面那个棕色的皮质座椅上崩溃大哭。他那双灰蓝色的眼睛波澜不惊地看着你，脸上是精神科医师特有的冷静与疏离，只是略微抬起下巴示意你旁边抽纸盒的位置。离开的时候你又穿过候诊区。每个人都低头看着印有藤蔓纹样的地毯不发一语，对一切骚动礼貌地视而不见充耳不闻。

天气好的时候你不会立刻回家，也不想马上去药店，而是坐在中央公园绿荫笼罩的长椅上打发时间。直到傍晚，穿过绿地去大都会和自然历史博物馆的游客都络绎不绝，其中有不少孩子。你看着他们，羡慕他们对世间诸多事物尚且抱有热情。

你没有想到肯威医生也会从那里经过。他穿着那身平时被白大褂遮住的深蓝西装，头发和在诊室里一样一丝不苟，一手提着公文包，胳膊下夹着杂志一样的东西，在一群休闲吵闹的游客当中显得鹤立鸡群。你低下头，想避免和他打招呼。你们本质上并不认识，专业空间之外的任何接触只会带来尴尬。但他先注意到你，并且走过来说他找不到别的空着的长椅。

你同意他坐在长椅另一端。他翻开杂志，你发现那是一本医学期刊。

“看起来很复杂。”你出于纯粹的社交目的没话找话，而你若是擅长此道也不至于沦落至此。

肯威医生短暂看了你一眼，脸上还是那副就事论事的神色。“没什么，小姐，”他说，“只有罕见的病例才会被这类期刊收录。”

你盯着脚上许久没有刷洗的帆布鞋鞋尖，察觉到自己连生病都是如此平凡无奇，不值得被计入肯威医生的论文，最多成为参考数据中毫不重要的一位。

“所以，您对目前为止的治疗怎么看？”他问。

“您很贵。”你回答。

他低头短促地笑了一声，笑声低沉圆润困在喉头像海里漏网的鱼。这个体面的、高高在上的男人手握你最为偏执和绝望的思想，深谙你最为恐惧与悔恨的事物。但你绝不会告诉他和吞服的药片如影随形的肮脏幻想。你想象他动作粗暴地把你按在桌上，一股脑扯去你那些除了蔽体之外毫无趣味和价值的衣物，因为你展现过的所有软弱和病态凌辱你，直到你双腿打颤地跪倒在地，脸色发青，从胃里呕出鲜血。

即使那样也比现在好。比他一次又一次沉默地、面无表情地、见怪不怪地在桌子对面审视你要好得多。然而你只是他众多病人中极为普通的一个，甚至多半不是对他抱有幻想的唯一一个——你听说这种事在精神科很常见。

“我宁可把这些事留在诊室里聊，医生。”你说。

“有道理，现在我们应当说些别的。”肯威医生点点头，“比如？”

你抬眼往远处看。有悦耳的铃声传来，一辆漆成粉白色、顶着夸张甜筒广告牌的小车把附近的孩子都吸引过去。车窗打开，露出里面五颜六色的装饰贴画和冰柜。

“冰淇淋，医生，”你望着那辆车，“我想聊聊冰淇淋。”

肯威医生沉默了几秒钟。然后他合上手里的期刊，站了起来。你以为他打算离开了。但他一面往冰淇淋车的方向走，一面回头看向你，说：

“主意不错。我希望你喜欢香草味。”

Fin  
2020-05  
  



	4. 囚鸟（Ezio Auditore/Reader）Teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个歌女的故事。

人人都说你的歌喉唯有天赐。你住在塔楼顶上就像栖息在树梢的鸟。佛罗伦萨城中的上等人遍身绫罗，秉着烛台走上旋梯，坐在挂满天鹅绒帘幕的房间后头聆听，绣金衣摆一直垂到地毯上。一曲唱罢，妇人们总是举起扇子，用手帕擦去被眼泪糊成一团的脂粉；男人们则留下花束和金弗罗林，殷勤地试探你是否有空闲时间可以赏光。奥迪托雷家的成员也曾跻身于那些恩客之中，但那已是许久之前的事。人们窃窃私语，谈论行刑那天三个男子的尸体如何从正午悬挂到晚上，其中一位甚至尚是孩童。这足以警告任何试图和这个被控谋逆的家族扯上关系的人。

你知道奥迪托雷家的次子还活着。那个表面纨绔内里柔善的公子哥儿总在出乎意料的时候携着刀剑、身披铠甲，乘夜沿着砖石的裂缝爬上塔来。他停在窗前就像悬崖上的鹰，出现时总伴随某个权贵死于非命的消息，浑身带着血与硝石的气息。他在那里听你唱歌，极少言语，直至夜色深沉宾客尽散。出于某种难以言明的怜惜和景仰，你为他献上仅属午夜的古老谣曲，仿佛他是自神话的暗影处走来的英俊青年。当最后一个音符止息，他也随之消失无踪。

年复一年，他的脸孔褪去少年时期的热情与愤怒，妥善修剪的胡须让他显得成熟而平和。有一天，当他再次在窗前拜访，他忽然和你谈论起自由与命运，询问凡人究竟能否掌握自己无法理解的事物。

你望着他的眼睛思忖片刻。你从未理解过音乐，它们从出生起就在你唇间流淌；至于自由，你说，凡人哪有那种东西，除非成为飞鸟。

“你不是鸟吗，我的夜莺。”他说。

才华与财富都是虚影，歌女与名伶不过是另一种形式的华丽玩物。你露出十足轻浅的笑容。再度跃入夜色之前他留下镶有红宝石的精巧匕首，色泽恰似嘴唇、玫瑰和酒液琼浆。

“那就试着掌握自己的命运。”他说，在之后漫长的时间中再未到访。

萨沃纳罗拉和他的信徒们一起到来，扬言要用手中的火炬净化一切，只留下纯净的苍白和苦难。一切让人联想到享乐与美的东西尽要化作灰烬。为此他们焚烧你的衣裙、剃去你的头发，要你为曾用罪恶歌喉蛊惑过的灵魂忏悔。

他的匕首落在你跪着的膝盖旁边。你爬着越过黑袍的僧侣们拾起它。要我祈祷先割下我的舌头，要我忏悔先撕开我的喉咙。虔诚的伪君子，肮脏的道德家。滚吧，滚吧！你的声音残破喑哑，无法辨识，但你高声唱起那些靡靡之音，每一句每一拍都随着刀尖没入他们的胸膛。循声赶来的卫兵的长剑架在你脖子上，有人忽然欢呼起来。

萨沃纳罗拉死了，他们说，萨沃纳罗拉死了。

你走到广场，匕首上鲜血浸染的宝石愈加鲜艳。他高高地站在尚未熄灭的火刑柱旁，还是一身白袍，身后是矇昧时代黑色的烟尘。

“选择自己的道路，”他对众人说，神色疲倦，但语气坚定，“不要追随我，不要追随任何人。”

你站在人群边缘，低着头，没有看他，他也没有认出你。匕首从你手中滑下来。你把它留在石阶上，它迟早可以物归原主。然后你转身离开，轻柔地哼着午夜的谣曲，它们属于过往的青春和夜色。再会，翡冷翠的埃齐奥·奥迪托雷，你在心中默念，祝您夜夜心宁平安。

Fin  
2020-05


	5. 南河（Jacob Frye/Reader）General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伦敦什么都有。

“你在想什么？”

雅各布坐在你对面，火车减速的时候哐哐地响。你们停在滑铁卢火车站，然后从那里散步去泰晤士河南岸。沿途有穿绿色制服的人向他脱帽致敬。他得意地点点头，又得意地看看你。身边有年轻女孩跟着，黑鸦帮的首领就得瑟得像只孔雀。跨过几条街就到了跳蚤市场，那里总是卖些贴画木刻串珠首饰之类手作的稀罕玩意儿。有街头艺人穿着大摆礼服浑身涂着金漆，举着阳伞一动不动。

你往扮成雕塑的艺人面前放了几便士的硬币，她对着你笑了一下，金色的脸上显出细小的裂纹。

“什么也没想。”你对雅各布说。他跑开几步，回来的时候手里拿着一个小小的木质音乐盒。打开盒盖，清脆的乐音飘出来。你往盒子里看去，里面只有转动的齿轮和打孔的纸条，乐声好像凭空出现的魔法。你不禁着迷地多看了一会儿。

不久开始下起细雨。伦敦的天气一直这样阴晴不定。雅各布一副想要抱怨的样子，不过当你感到些许凉意，从而允许他短暂地取下手套握一握你的手的时候，他的那点儿郁闷就一扫而光了。你不想停下来避雨，还是迈开步子往河岸的方向走，前额和鼻尖淌着细碎的水珠。雅各布的礼帽也浸湿了。你忍不住抬起胳膊摸了摸因为雨水变得更加绵软的帽檐，他顺手把帽子摘下来扣到你头上。

“这顶帽子对我来说太大了。”你说。

“但是这样可爱极了。”雅各布不以为意地张口就来。

然而细雨很快变成大雨，把你们从头到脚淋了个正着。雅各布说要不别去河边了，那里刮的风会把你冻坏。况且河水脏兮兮的，河道上除了往返的货轮之外没什么好看。也许你们更应该找家小店坐下来，喝点加足肉桂粉的热可可，在火炉边把外套烤干。

“而且再不找个地方躲雨的话，我会提早开始脱发的。”他捋着直往下滴水的头发，冲你眨眨眼睛。

“那我把帽子还给你，弗莱先生。”

“你就戴着好了。”他说，“不过你为什么想去河边？其实哪里的河都差不多，克劳利的要干净多啦，虽然没这么宽，而且镇上没什么好玩的去处。”

你站着没动，望向远处圣保罗大教堂在雨雾当中迷离的圆顶、天际线上巨幅广告招牌的剪影和再往后一片铅灰的空虚。脚下的砖石地面已经开始积水，同样是铅灰色的，就好像天空把自己整个泼了下来。然后你跟着雅各布进了附近的一家咖啡馆，双手捧着热乎乎的杯子。窗外依然覆盖着雨幕。

“你在想什么？”雅各布还是坐在你对面，手臂懒散地搭在旁边的椅背上。

你想天空会不会在大雨中破碎、溶解、落入世间，汇成一条新的河流，比现有的所有都要更加纯净、宽广、生动且美丽。然而这里是伦敦。女王、货轮、工厂、电气……伦敦什么都有，就是没有童话与奇迹。

在你沉默的时候，雅各布从挂在一边的大衣口袋里掏出音乐盒，拧了几下之后放在桌上，叮叮咚咚的。杯子里的可可也跟着泛起一圈一圈的涟漪。你抬起脸看着他，注意到他的眼睛是绿色的。

“弗莱先生，”你于是说，“我在想……你也许愿意过会儿驾马车送我回去。”

Fin  
2020-06


	6. 伤口（Connor/Reader）Teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个病气隐晦的故事，没有正常逻辑。  
> 要说灵感的话，大概来源于马尔克斯一个手指被玫瑰刺扎了之后一路失血而死的短篇。

最开始只是一道小小的、浅浅的伤口。一滴血珠从指尖冒出来，饱满鲜艳，好像有什么东西不合时宜地含苞欲放。你坐在原地盯着它。

康纳放下手中的事情，朝你走过来。你把手指递给他看。他抓过你的手腕，低头轻轻吮吸了一下那道破口。一种原始的、简单的处理措施，酥酥麻麻的好像一个吻。你笑了一下，收回手，继续先前的活计。你抚平他刺客袍上的皱褶，缝补破损和磨花的部分。他会穿着它去完成那些不得不完成的事，然后回来，把衣服放进加了盐和柠檬汁液的冷水中浸泡，直到整盆水都变成深红。你把它打捞出来，清洗干净，恢复成原来的白色，晾在绳子上好像一张纯粹的旗帜。

后来你身上开始出现神秘的红痕。你以为是在行走时被灌木枝条不小心划到的。但有时你只是站在原野之中，周围空无一物，微小的刺痛就爬上皮肤。你看过去，发现一道新鲜的伤口。有时是细小的，轻微地剐破四肢表层，像有什么无形的东西宣告自己的存在；有时会更深一些，深到淌出血来，滴在山间翠绿的叶片和草茎上，无故制造引来野兽的风险。你用干净的布条和衣服遮住那些伤痕，跑回房子里，在康纳没有看着你的时候冲洗和包扎它们。他时常不在，所以你有充裕的时间去处理这些麻烦。他若是在，你就支着下巴坐在门槛旁边，看他做一些诸如劈柴、打水、梳理马匹之类平常的事。他做这些事情的时候有种奇特的专注和勤恳，仿佛那双手本来就是为这些朴实的农活而非夺人性命的事情存在。

偶尔，你会在常坐的位置发现一串樱桃或者别的果子，干净的，还带着清凉的水珠，用牛皮纸包好了放在那里。果实熟得过了，口感柔软又甜得发苦。你将果核留下来，种在对着阳台的院子里，期待它们能破土而出，结出同样鲜甜的果实。

但它们没有。你咬着这些浆果，在齿间尝到血的腥味。

随着康纳逐步扫清他的敌人，你身上的创口也越来越深，仿佛故事和历史悄然推进时无可挽回地留下刻痕。你花很多时间打扫房间，清理厨房染成暗红的地板缝，把自己的衣服也泡进加了盐和柠檬汁的水里。每走一步，钝刀割着的痛楚都跟着你，让你不得安宁。你甩一下手，那些血滴就以流畅的弧线溅在墙角，粘在厨具和桌板上。在一个格外恐怖的夜晚，你从睡眠中惊醒，肋骨之间传来随着呼吸起伏的剧痛。你被自己呛住，颤抖的手指摸到一处刺伤，深可见骨，仿佛随时会因为心脏顽强的跳动裂开。

你躺在那里一动不动，聆听着笼罩整幢房子的寂静，以为死亡很快就要到来。但黑色翅膀的神明刻意遗忘了你，将你扔在原处，像某种无法解明的诅咒。

康纳回来的时候，你还是坐在门槛旁边。他看起来疲惫、悲伤而且愤怒，袍子前襟沾满干涸的血。你的目光追着他的影子，直到他消失在房子深处。你抓挠着胸前已经开始结痂的伤口，那里有什么野蛮的枝条正在刺破骨骼生长。

当他像往常一样清理完武器和衣服，回到楼上，从门边一直滴到屋外的一片赤红再也不能用意外或者粗心来搪塞。天刚刚开始落雪，你在尚未积起白色的泥泞里走得跌跌撞撞。更多的伤口凭空出现，一道又一道，凶残又血腥，如同有无法言明的痛苦在通过它们嘶吼与嚎叫。你跌倒在地，喉咙、脖颈、四肢和阴部都在淌血。那些血温热、刺目、源源不绝，仿佛它们原本就不属于你。

康纳追了上来，踏在已经变成红色的泥土之中。你看着他，知道他始终比你坚定与强大得多。小心而谨慎地，他抓住你疼痛的手腕，受到了巨大的惊吓。你本想说什么，想解释这种无因的异状与诅咒，却忽然流下眼泪。泪水丝毫未被猩红浸染，澄明洁净，一如以往。

你微张着嘴，哑然无声。眼泪像鲜血一样兀自流淌，你在唇边尝到咸涩的味道和浆果的甘甜。

Fin  
2020-08


	7. 银鱼（Shay Cormac/Reader）Mature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个超级短打PWP。

谢伊把你的头发撩到耳后。你正在舔他，努力张嘴试图用口腔内侧的肌肉把他包裹进去。你的舌尖撩过饱满的顶端和底部的系带，尝到带着肉体味道的咸。他已经很硬，抵着你的喉咙让你有点想要干呕。但如果想要赶紧进入状态，这是最快的办法。你们都很着急，连衣服都没有时间脱。你的上衣下摆被掀起来，露出一点胸部刚好供他用指尖去撩拨；裙子卷到腰际，腿间的布料可疑地濡湿，看起来毫无体面可言。但这种事本身就与体面相去甚远，何况你们从未以绅士或者淑女自居。你们只是在这里，关着门窗用帘子把光线挡得日月不分，就着皱巴巴的床单和粗糙的毯子做爱。他从你嘴里退出来，轻柔地推着你的肩膀让你仰躺下去。

嘘，他说。可能是职业习惯的一种，他更喜欢安静，乃至不介意你在过程中咬着他的脖子和肩膀留下牙印。他抬起你的一条腿好扯掉那最后一点遮蔽，而你依旧盯着他。在昏暗的光线底下，他有黑色的制服、黑色的眼睛和黑色的发辫，红色的丝带与滚边装饰着它们一如他前额红色的疤痕和刀剑上擦不干净的脏污。他推挤着进来。你总是留着没有上锁的门或者窗户，让他在杀死一个目标和另一目标的中途进来，好像这间小小的屋子独立于世，专门被他用来抵御死亡。

有时候那会有一点疼，而且被自己乱七八糟的衣服缠着腰腹和胳膊并不舒服。你抗议地蹬他，拽他纽扣散开的衣领，把身下弄得更加泥泞且一片狼藉。他抬起你的胳膊，把你的衬衣整个从头顶扯下去，然后俯身把你抱在怀中好像抱着一条光裸的鱼；而你也会像鱼一样，贴着他外套上冰凉的皮革无声喘息。你等着他在濒临结束的时候把你更凶狠地按进毯子和床垫里面。你趁机与他接吻，蹭着他保持得很干净的胡茬偏过头啃咬他的耳朵。

“谢伊，”你说，然后重复一遍两遍三遍，好像那是什么驱逐噩梦的咒语。他离开你的身体和你并排躺下。你伸长胳膊从梳妆台上捞过平时常用的鬃毛梳子，翻过身像小女孩对待玩偶一样梳理他的头发。他眯着眼睛任由你摆弄，像是终于能够在陆地上，在没有海波摇晃船只的时候享受短暂的睡眠；而你随手把那些红色的、有时印着暗纹的绸带收进抽屉，等他醒来的时候面不改色地告诉他你弄丢了他的发圈。

“这样的话，我每次散着头发回船上，所有人都会知道我干了什么。”他说。但你知道他其实一点都不介意，就像你也根本不会介意一样。

“下次见，船长。”你还是懒洋洋地躺着，等着他重新穿戴整齐，用手十分执着地捏着脑后没办法束起的浓密头发，同你分享最后一个带着戏谑与抱怨的吻，再推开窗子或者前门走出去，消失在纽约的人群之中。

你慢吞吞地坐起来，用与方才同样的耐心梳理略微有些打结的凌乱碎发，然后从抽屉里众多样式雷同的发带中挑出一根，绑在了自己的辫子上。

Fin.  
2020-08


End file.
